El Héroe
by Knight
Summary: El Reino Honguito está en terrible peligro. Sólo hay un hombre capaz de salvarlo. Su nombre es Mario Bros.


**El Héroe**

Disclaimer: Mario Bros y personajes son de Nintendo.

**PRÓLOGO**

**            El sol se ocultaba detrás de unas distantes montañas en el horizonte, y la noche se aproximaba al Reino Honguito. Éste era un reino que cada ves crecía más en poder, economía y seguridad, pero como consecuencia de su prosperidad, los ladrones y malvados eran atraídos hacia el, así que la vida era cada ves más peligrosa.**

A treinta kilómetros de allí, esta el Imperio Koopa, quienes son los eternos enemigos de los honguitos. Este es un imperio oscuro y cruel, y precisamente allí nació el malvado Bowser.

            Y allí, en un valle a mitad de camino entre el Reino Honguito y el Imperio Koopa, se encuentra acampando de un lado el ejército Honguito, y del otro el ejército Koopa, esperando la señal para entrar en guerra.

…

La luna llena iluminaba el gran y ostentoso Castillo Real Honguito. Adentro, sus hermosos pasillos eran iluminados por candentes antorchas. Y en uno de esos pasillos, se veía una puerta media abierta. Adentro, estaba el general honguito, estudiando unos papiros que tenía sobre la mesa. Los papiros eran los planes de la guerra en la que estaban, y el general mediaba su próximo ataque, pues los Koopas ya habían ganado dos de tres batallas, pero no la guerra.

            El general honguito era un hombre maduro, de cincuenta y tantos años, de barba blanca, pero fuerte y diestro con la espada. Había estado en el ejército por treinta y un años, y era respetado por todos; incluso por el rey y la princesa.

            Estaba tan metido el general en su estudio, que nunca vio como se deslizaba una sombra por su puerta, nunca vio como la sombra preparaba su arma, y de repente, recibió como una cuchillada en la espalda.

            Gritó. Pero no pasó casi nada de tiempo, cuando algo le pegó en la cabeza, y perdió el conocimiento.

**:**

            Mario se despertó. No podía creerlo,  por treintésima ves, se había despertado a media noche. No sabía porque, pero desde que la guerra había empezado, se despertaba todas las noches, y no podía dormir tranquilo.

            Pero esta ves se había despertado por algo diferente. Había escuchado algo: un grito, pensaba él.

            Escuchó: nada.

            Pero estaba seguro de que había escuchado  algo. Se levantó de la cama, y agarró su espada. Salió fuera, y miró hacia el corredor. La esquina de su ojo captó una sombra que se deslizaba, volteó, pero no había nada.

            Se extrañó al ver que la puerta del general estaba completamente abierta. Caminó hacia ella, y entró.

            Horror.

            Tirado, en un charco de sangre, estaba el general con una flecha enterrada en su espalda.

UNO

            " ¿Cómo Sigue el general?" preguntó Mario.

            "Nada bien, esta en cuidado intensivo, pero el médico dice que no es probable que sobreviva," respondió la princesa Peach. Se encontraban en la sala real de juntas, junto con el segundo general al mando, y los cinco consejeros reales. Discutían sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. La princesa había explicado que se habían robado los planes secretos de combate, y en el camino, mataron al general. Y aunque los planes estaban codificados, un experto decodificador podría poner en riesgo la seguridad de todo el Reino Honguito.

            "Debemos encontrar esos planes antes de que lleguen a manos equivocadas. Tenemos suficiente información para saber que fueron espías Koopas los que cometieron lo sucedido, y están en camino hacia el Imperio Koopa." Dijo la princesa.

            "Hay que hacer algo cuanto antes," dijo un consejero real.

            "Alguna sugerencia?" preguntó la princesa. 

            Hubo un largo silencio, pero después tomó la palabra el segundo general al mando, un honguito llamado Dok, "Sugiero que mandemos a dos personas bien entrenadas para detener a los malvados Koopas."

            "Porque dos?" preguntó un consejero.

            "Es fácil. Lo menos que queremos es que esos Koopas sepan que estamos detrás de ellos, si enviamos una gran tropa, será fácil para ellos detectarnos y huir, pero si enviamos a dos o tres, nunca sabrán que pasó, y tendremos los planes antes de que sepan que se los robamos." Respondió Dok.

            "Es un excelente plan. Ahora, a quien escogemos?" preguntó la reina, y todos al unísono gritaron, "¡Mario!". 

"Muy bien," prosiguió la reina, " Mario, tu serás el encargado de la misión, pero no debes ir solo, es peligroso. ¿Quién te puede ayudar?"

            "Me ofrezco humildemente a la reina," dijo Dok con una venia, "si su Majestad me lo permite."

            "Muy bien. Mario, Dok... el reino está en sus manos."

**:**

            La reina les había explicado a Mario y a Dok claramente la primera etapa de su misión: debían encontrar a un espía secreto de Reino Honguito que vivía en valle Lurpt, a dos kilómetros del castillo, pues tenía importante información. Su nombre era Burkipt Frog, y era una rana.

            Así que los dos héroes partieron sin mucha fiesta, pues su misión era secreta. Mario y Dok montaron sus Yoshis y empezaron su nueva aventura. 

            Primera parada, el valle Lurpt.

            En el camino, Mario y Dok iban platicando.

            "La verdad es que ya estaba aburrido en el reino," decía Mario, "pues ya hacía mucho que no pasaba nada. Desde que derrote a Bowser, y huyó, todo ha estado tranquilo, salvo algunos problemillas por allí."

            "Pos si es cierto, la verdad es que hasta uno se alegra de tener un poquito de acción en estos días" dijo Dok.

            "Aunque la guerra es más que suficiente, pero, es mas, hasta me gustaría estar en la guerra."

            "No estoy seguro, pero se me hace que me iban a llamar a la guerra  en cinco días más, pero con esta nueva misión, eso queda descartado."

            "A-ha"

            "Oye, por allí me entere que el rey tenía pensado volver al reino para ver como se encontraba el general."

            "Si, yo también escuche eso, pero no creo que el rey se devuelva, porque ahora que el general está grave, no hay quien dirija el ejército."

            "Pero, crees que el robo de esos planes secretos de combate pongan en verdadero riesgo al reino?"

            "Si, me imagino que si."

            "Lo que de veras pondría en riesgo al reino es si supieran la entrada secreta al castillo."

Mario volteó a ver a Dok extrañado, "Tu sabes acerca de la entrada secreta?"

            "En realidad no."

            "Si, me imaginé, porque sólo hay cuatro personas que saben ese secreto."

            "A si, quienes?"

            "El rey, la reina, el general, y yo"

            "Tu sabes?!"

            "Claro que si!"

            "Dime cual es!"

            "No no no, esta prohibido."

            "Ah, por favor Mario, soy tu amigo, y soy el segundo general al mando!"

            "Lo siento, si te nombran primer general, lo sabrás"

            "Dime, no seas...."

            "Lo siento" dijo Mario con vos entonada y con una sonrisa burlona. Dok estuvo insistiendo, pero no lo logró. Finalmente, allá a lo lejos, se empezaron a ver las primeras casas del valle Lurpt.

            El valle Lurpt era un lugar bonito, verde, callado y placentero. Vivían de todo: honguitos, ranas, osos conejos y hasta unos pocos Koopas que preferían estar en el reino Honguito. Estuvieron preguntando por un tal Burkipt Frog, hasta que una ancianita les apuntó una chocita en el centro del valle. La verdad es que al principio los habitantes de Lurpt se emocionaron con la llegada del famoso Mario, pues él casi no visitaba este pueblito. Después tocaron a la casa de la rana espía, y les abrió. Al reconocer a Mario, los dejó pasar.

            "Tengo importantes noticias," empezó Burkipt, "hace dos noches, vi pasar la tropa Koopa por aquí, y los seguí hasta el bosque que está al sur. Creo que se metieron en un pequeño fuerte de madera que esta por allí cerca."

            "No tienes algún mapa que nos diga la exacta ubicación del fuerte ese que dices?" preguntó Dok.

            "Si, ahorita se los doy. Es más, déjame ir por él, si quieren espérenme afuerita en la calle, y de una ves les voy a decir otra cosa que les será de interés."

            "Que cosa?" preguntó Dok.

            "Creo que se quien anda detrás de el robo de los planes," dijo la rana espía.

            Entonces Mario y Dok salieron. Platicaron con algunos aldeanos, porque la verdad es que a esas horas había mucha gente por las calles.

            "Oye Mario," dijo Dok, "tengo hambre, y vi un puestesito a dos calles de aquí, voy a ir a comprar, ok?"

            "Ándale, ve, y me compras algo."

            "Bueno." Y el honguito se fue. Burkipt se tardó otro buen rato, pero por fin salió con un rollo en la mano.

            "Aquí esta el mapa, y perdón por tardarme tanto, pero esque no encontraba esta mugre." 

            "Ah, gracias amigo."

            "De nada, ahora, déjame decirte lo otro."

            "Ah, si.."

            "No me vas a creer, pero se me hace que el que anda detrás de todo es..." Pero en eso algo le pasó zumbando la oreja a Mario, y este se tiró al suelo  y desenvainó su espada. En eso, flechas empezaron a volar hacia el, pero Mario hábilmente las empezó a rebotar y a bloquear con su espada. La gente empezó a correr y gritar. Mario empezó a dar muestra de su destreza saltando, rebotando, girando y moviéndose esquivando las punzantes flechas que cortaban el viento. De repente, así como empezó el atque, terminó.

            "!Espadas sin filo! Eso estuvo cerca. Estas bien Burkipt?...Bur... ¡Rayos!" Mario corrió hacia su amigo, que yacía en el piso.

            "Burkipt, puedes escucharme?" dijo Mario. La rana estaba tirada con los ojos bien abiertos. Mario se acercó a él, puso dos dedos debajo de la garganta de su amigo: no había pulso.

            Entonces pudo ver que justamente en el centro de la espalda de su amigo, había una flecha enterrada.__

DOS

            "Pero, como fue?" preguntaba Dok. Estaban fuera de la casa de Burkipt, al que ya se lo había llevado la guardia real ciudadana. Había mucha gente alrededor de la casa, preguntando que había pasado. Los guardias interrogaron a Mario y a Dok, y Mario dijo todo. Dok no dijo nada pues no estaba.

            "No se, todo pasó demasiado rápido," le contestó Mario. "Lo que no entiendo es, porque rayos quisieron matarme y a Burkipt? Cómo sabían de nuestra misión, o que onda?"

            "No se. Esta muy extraño."

            Mario asintió.

            "Almenos tienes el mapa, no?" 

            "Si."

            "Bueno, entonces vamos."

            "Vamos."

            Así que partieron, pero tristes por la muerte del espía. La tarde empezó a caer, y el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas. Pronto vieron a lo lejos el bosque. Se adentraron, y sacaron el mapa. Tuvieron que encender una antorcha para ver en la oscuridad.

            "Si, debemos ir más hacia el norte," decía Dok, pues el era el que leía el mapa.

            "Seguro?" le preguntó Mario. "No lo traes alreves?"

            "OH, tienes razón."

            Mario roló los ojos. En eso, se escucharon unas voces, y Dok apagó la antorcha. Estuvieron escuchando por un buen rato, hasta que vieron un punto de luz que se movía por el bosque.

            "Que rayos es?" dijo Mario.

            "Debe ser una antorcha, vamos a ver quien es." Respondió Dok. Y así hicieron, y al acercarse, vieron que eran dos guardias Koopa. 

            Los guardias estaban bien armados, pero Mario y Dok también. Decidieron seguirlos, con suerte ,los llevarían al fuerte.

**:**

            Pasaron dos horas hasta que por fin, los dos Koopaslos condujeron a un gran y enorme fuerte, que estaba  bastante bien vigilado.

            "Oye Mario," susurró Dok. "esto está muy raro. Esto me parece más bien un cuartel secreto Copa, porque hay demasiados guardias."

            "Oye, alo mejor es ese fuerte que el general dijo que iban a atacar." Dijo Mario.

            "Y no te acuerdas que día dijo que atacarían?"

            "No estoy seguro... creo que dijo que el sexto, no, la noche del séptimo día del mes noveno. Si, creo que dijo eso.

            "Mario."

            " ¿Qué?"

            "Hoy  es el día séptimo del mes noveno, y es de noche."

            "Rayos."

            "Rayos?"

            "Si, rayos."

            "Eso quiere decir que en cualquier momento..."

            Hubo una explosión, después gritos, y entonces empezó la lluvia de gritos y cañonazos. Los dos aventureros desenvainaron sus espadas, y pronto se dieron cuenta de que el ejército honguito estaba atacando el fuerte Koopa. 

            "Por todos los cielos, estamos en medio de la guerra!" gritó Dok. Los honguitos empezaron a lanzar bombas de pólvora con las catapultas, y una explosión mandó volando a Mario y a Dok.

            Se levantaron adoloridos, y entonces los Koopas salieron del fuerte y empezaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra los honguitos. Pronto Mario y Dok estaban peleando contra enemigos. Mario derribó a uno, y entonces le gritó a Dok, "Hay que entrar al fuerte, y rescatar los planes, antes de que los Koopas huyan con ellos!"

            "Vamos!" rugió Dok. Era increíble, las antorchas y las explosiones iluminaban el cielo, los incendios y los gritos aceleraban el corazón, haciendo que la adrenalina corriera por todo el cuerpo.

            Los dos amigos entraron al fuerte por un agujero hecho por un bomba de pólvora. Se adentraron por los pasillos, y se toparon con varios guardias,  pero Mario y Dok fueron más diestros con la espada.

            Por fin llegaron a un espacioso pasillo, y vieron a una tropa muy bien armada que armaba la huida, y el hombre del centro tenía unos rollos: los planes secretos.

            "Alto allí!" gritó Mario. "eso nos pertenece!"

            Los Koopas voltearon, y el que traía los planes, seguramente el jefe, gritó, "A ellos!" Y empezó la lluvia de flechas, pero Mario y Dok las rebotaron y esquivaron. De repente tres guardias los atacaron, y mientras lo tropa Koopa huyó.

            Dok peleaba contra uno, y Mario contra dos. Paso unos minutos de intensa batalla, pues los guardias estaban bien entrenados, pero finalmente los dos amigos vencieron. En eso, el fuerte se empezó a incendiar.

            "Debe haber pólvora en algún lugar del fuerte," dijo Mario. "hay que salir de aquí _ahora!_"

            Empezaron a correr mientras gotas de sudor caían por su espalda y frente. El fuego empezaba a arder cada ves más. De repente, una tabla flameante cayó frente a ellos tapando la salida.

            "Hay que saltar!" exclamó Mario.

            "Nos quemaremos!" rugió Dok.

            "Almenos lo intentaremos" Entonces los dos se lanzaron por encima del fuego. Mario dio su súper mega salto, pero Dok pasó entre el fuego gritando. Cayeron al otro lado, a solo diez metros de la salida. Dok estaba en el suelo doliéndose.

            "Vamos amigo!" le dijo Mario levantándolo.

            "Déjame! Ya no puedo. Sálvate tu!"

            "Primero muerto antes de dejarte aquí" Lo agarró, se lo echó en su espalda, y corrió a toda velocidad y con todas sus fuerzas. Apenas salió del fuerte y este con gran estruendo e iluminando la noche, explotó, mandando a Mario y a Dok volando por el aire. Mario cayó pesadamente en el suelo, y perdió el conocimiento.

TRES

            Le dolía la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, pero no podía ver bien, veía borroso.

            "Ya se despertó el bello durmiente," dijo una vos. 

            Se levantó, y poco a poco sus ojos se empezaron a aclarar. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en medio de una gran tienda de campaña. A su lado había un honguito guerrero con una capa azul: un capitán.

            "En... en donde estoy?" preguntó el adolorido Mario.

            "En medio del campamento honguito," le respondió. El capitán prosiguió, " Mi nombre es Melz, y te he estado cuidando personalmente desde que llegaste aquí, porque comprendo que estás llevando a cabo una misión secreta."

            "Si. Y, cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?"

            "Como unas siete horas. Caíste inconsciente después de la explosión."

            "Y la guerra..."

            "La ganamos."

            "Excelente. Donde está Dok?"

            "Esta paseándose afuera por el campamento---ah! Míralo, allí viene." En eso Dok entró a la tienda.

            Dok dijo, "Mario, por fin te despertaste."

            "Si, pero tengo sueño y me duele la cabeza. Oye, y saben a donde se fueron esos...los que tenían los planes."

            "No. Lograron huir," dijo el capitán.

            "Rayos."

            "Y estuvimos a punto de atraparlos," dijo Dok.

            "Rayos. Y ahora, que hacemos? Debemos notificar a la rei---."

            "Ya, ya le mandamos un mensaje, y estamos esperando su respuesta, por lo pronto, si quieres duérmete."

            "Creo," dijo Mario reclinándose en la cama. "Creo que eso haré." Se acostó, y se quedó dormido.

**:**

            El cielo estaba nublado, y salvo por algunas antorchas que flameaban ardientes, el campamento del ejército honguito estaba en completa oscuridad. En total habían diez vigías esparcidos alrededor del campamento, escuchando y observando, por si veían al enemigo.

            Al norte del campamento había un honguito vigilando, de nombre Pekzat. Pero había un problema con ese guardia: se estaba durmiendo. Lo que pasa es que no había dormido bien, y en estos momentos soñaba con estar acostadito en su cama, bien dormido.

            No escuchó nada, ni vio nada, simplemente sintió un dolor en el pecho, y cayó al suelo.

**:**

            Estaba soñando. Era extraño, se imaginaba que una sombra se movía... no lo comprendía. Había una sensación de silencio, miedo, misterio. Estaba cansado y tenía sueño, quería seguir dormido. Pero soñaba. Una sombra? Un hombre... un koopa. Se acercaba. Entraba a la tienda, desenvainaba su espada, y...y...

            Se despertó. Y solo fue cuestión de segundos, alcanzó a ver algo que bajaba directamente hacia su pecho, e instintivamente se movió y cayó al suelo. Se levantó y abrió los ojos, escucho un grito, y un zumbido del cortar el viento, sintió un aire rápido que pasó encima de su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando su cerebro razonó, y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba...lo estaban atacando. Se deslizo en la oscuridad, no podía ver nada, pero estaba escuchando los gritos de furia de su atacante. Sus ojos se empezaron a acostumbrar a la oscuridad, entonces vio su espada, la agarró, y volteó a encarar a su atacante, pero vio con horror que su enemigo había alzado su espada, listo para dar el último plomazo. Pero Mario fue más rápido, y con destreza deslizó su espada como cuchillo, y atravesó a su atacante, que con un grito, cayó al suelo. Entonces llegaron Dok, el capitán, y otros soldados con antorchas y espadas en mano, y al ver al koopa muerto, y a Mario con su espada, Dok le preguntó asustado, "Estas bien Mario?!"

            Mario lo miró, y asintió.

**:**

            "Encontramos un guerrero honguito muerto al norte del campamento," decía el capitán honguito. "Por allí atravesó el intruso, e intentó matarlo a usted." Dijo apuntando a Mario. Ya era de día, y estaban todos en la tienda de campaña, alrededor del koopa que yacía en el suelo.

            "Hay que examinar bien a ese copa, por si tiene una pista." Dijo Mario. Entonces empezaron a revisar minuciosamente al koopa . Encontraron un extraño pedazo de hierba azulada en las botas.

            "Que podrá ser?" preguntó Dok.

            "Yo no se, pero creo que hay un experto en hierbas en el campamento." Dijo el capitán.

            "Un experto en hierbas?" preguntó Mario.

            "Esque es un doctor, y conoce todo tipo de hierba como la palma de su mano." Pronto volvió el capitán, y junto a él, un honguito jorobado, arrugado, y de barba blanca y larga. Tomó el pedazo de hierba azul, y no tardo mucho tiempo antes de dar su veredicto: "Si, es una hierba silvestre venenosa, llamada bluezcalda," dijo el viejo. "Y hay un solo lugar en donde se puede encontrar esta rara hierba:... en el valle de las cobras."

            Todos se helaron.

            "El valle de las cobras," dijo Mario serio. Tal valle era uno de los más peligrosos de todo el reino honguito, pues en el habitaban los cobras. Ellos eran una raza rara, caminaban en dos patas, tenían dos manos con tres garras punzantes, y una larga cola, pero el nombre cobra venía por la forma de su cabeza, que era igual a la de una serpiente cobra. Varias veces el ejército honguito había tratado de entrar allí y destruirlos, pero el valle estaba lleno de trampas, pantanos y hierbas venenosas, y los cobras eran buenos guerreros.  Pero cuando los cobras salían de su territorio, eran derrotados fácilmente.

            "No, no vayan, sería un suicidio," dijo el capitán.

            "Debemos ir, es nuestra misión, y no importa a que lugar vayamos, hay que arriesgar la vida por cumplir nuestra misión," dijo Dok. Todos miraron a Mario, pues el era el que decía la última palabra. Se quedó pensando, y después de minutos de silencio, levantó la mirada, y dijo, " Vamos."

CUATRO

            Antes de llegar al valle, pasarían por el pequeño pueblo de Yunyan. Era un pueblo apartado de los demás, y por cierto, muy lejos del castillo real, estaban a pocos kilómetros de la frontera con el imperio koopa. 

            Los dos amigos cabalgaban en sus Yoshis. Se pararon a beber en un posos de agua, y después de otra hora de camino, llegaron al pueblito. El alboroto fue enorme. _Todo_ mundo se moría por hablar con Mario, y por tener su autógrafo. Tubo que pasar como unas tres horas o más para que lo dejaran tranquilo. La verdad es que Mario era famosísimo, y nunca había visitado ese pueblo. 

            Mario y Dok se pasaron a una tienda, y compraron varias tónicas antiveneno, agua revitalizadora, y después, los dos afilaron sus espadas.

            Los dos empezaron a recorrer el pueblo, y se relajaron, enlistándose para el peligro adelante. Pronto el sol se ocultó, y la noche llegó. Un par de ranitas se ofrecieron a alojarlos, y ellos con gusto aceptaron, y se prepararon para dormir.

            Antes de acostarse, Dok volvió a tocar el tema del pasadizo secreto del castillo real.

            "Vamos, amigo, no lo diré a nadie," dijo Dok.

            "No, es un secreto, no te puedo decir," le respondió Mario.

            "Vamos, Mario, por favor!"

            "Haber, pa' que quieres saber, eh?"

            "Nomás, por pura curiosidad."

            "Mario lo pensó, pero pronto dijo, "No. Lo siento, amigo, pero di mi palabra, y la cumpliré."  Dok intentó sacarle el secreto a Mario, pero no pudo. Pronto se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**:**

            Se levantaron temprano, aún estaba oscuro. Prepararon sus cosas, y se prepararon para partir. Al salí afuera, el aire estaba frío, y se podía ver la luna llena color plateado en el vasto y oscuro cielo, iluminado por incontables puntitos luminosos. Montaron sus Yoshis, y empezaron el viaje. A lo lejos, un lobo aullaba, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mario.

            Así que se fueron de Yunyan. El valle de las cobras estaba como a dos o tres horas en yoshis, y los dos amigos tratarían de llegar cuanto antes.

            "Porque se habrán escondido los koopas en el valle de las cobras?" se preguntaba Dok en voz alta.

            "Lo que pasa," dijo Mario. "es que, según tengo entendido, unos espías del SSRH (Servicio Secreto Real Honguito) nos dijeron que al parecer los cobras y los koopas tenían una especie de alianza secreta."

            "En serio?"

            "Sip."

            "N-no sabía. Oye, es cierto que tu hermano, Luigi, es un espía del SSRH?"

            Mario volteó con Dok, "Como rayos supiste de eso?"

            "Por alli."

            "Esa es información conf---."

            "!Mira! Alli está el valle cobra." Dijo Dok apuntando un valle, en el que había una densa niebla, mal holor, y un aroma a peligro.

            "Solo el verlo me da escalofríos," dijo Mario. Dok se adelantó y empezo a acercarse, pero Mario lo detuvo. "No es bueno que entremos con los yoshis," dijo. "Pueden morirse envenenados, ya sabes que ellos sun muy susceptibles al aroma venenosos, y no trajimos antiveneno para yoshis."

            "Supongo que tienes razón, dejémoslos aquí."

**:**

            El aroma era horrible, tanto que mareaba a Mario Bros. Tubieron que sacar sus espadas para cortar las ramas que estorbaban su camino.

            _Hsssss..._

            "Que rayos fue eso?" dijo Mario volteando a todos lados.

            "Que?"

            "Ese sonido."

            _Hsss..._

"Cual?"

            "!Ese! ¿No lo escuchas?"

            _Hsss..._

"No. Es tu imaginación, sigamos adelante, aparte, ya deb---." El ataque llegó de todos lados, en menos de un segundo, Habían siete cobras que los habían rodeado. Los dos amigos se pusiron en posición de atque, espalada con espalda, y con las espadas apuntadas al frente.

            "Son demasiados," dijo Dok, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los cobras. "Ríndanse, y no lesss haremosss nada!" dijo el animal sacando su picuda lengua.

            "No hay opción, Mario."

            "Sssi se resisten, loss mataremoss, ssi no, loss llevaremoss con Kolath."

            "Quién rayos es el?" dijo Dok.

            "Espadas sin filo," dijo Mario. "Kolath es uno de los mejores espías koopas, seguramente él robo los planes."

            El cobra soltó una carcajada. "!Rindanssen!"

            "Nos rendi---."

            "!No!" dijo Mario. " Prefiero morir que darme por vencido."

            "Pero Mario..." Entonces Mario se lanzó al ataque, fue tan rápido que el cobra lider no pudo reaccionar, y la espada de Mario lo atravesó. Cinco cobras atacaron a Mario, y uno a Dok. Mario atacó con furia, moviéndose, saltando, esquivando, soltando espadazos, pero los cobras estaban bien adiestrados, y eran fuertes. Chispas saltaban de la espada de Mario al chocar con los cobras. Pasaron minutos, que parecían horas, Mario le voló la cabeza a uno, y a los demás los atravesó, cuando terminó, vió que Dok aún peleaba con el mismo cobra, Mario se acerco y le dio al animal un espadazo por detrás.

            "C-como pudiste contra cinco?" dijo Dok asombradísimo. "Yo no pude ni contra uno!"

            Mario sudaba abundantemente. "No lo se. Pero no puedo creer que no puedieras ni contra uno."

            "Esque estoy demasiado cansado, amigo, me siento mal."

            "No estas sudando."

            "No?"

            "No...oh no. Dok, seguramente...estas _envenenado."_

**:**

            Dok se tomó una tónica antiveneno, y pronto se recuperó. Después, los dos se sentaron bajo una arbol a descansar, y alli, Dok habló con Mario.

            "Gracias amigo, por salvarme. Tu eres el único en quien puedo confiar."

            "De nada, Dok."

            "Mario."

            "Que?"

            "Confías en mí?"

            "Si, porque?"

            "Entonces porque no me dices cual es la entrada secreta al castillo rea---."

            "No, ay no! No otra ves, Dok, porque rayos estás tan terco en saber la entrada?"

            "Ya te dije que es curiosidad!"

            "Pues, amigo...déjame pensarlo...!no! no puedo, perdóname Dok, pero di mi palabra, y un buen caballero---."

            "Siempre cumple su palabra. Si, ya se, ya he escuchado eso."

            "Enton's?"

            "Solo que..."

            "Que?"

            "No, ya nada, después te digo."  

            "Decirme que?"

            "No te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás."

            "Bueno, ya basta de descanso y charlas, vamonos de aquí, debemos encontrar a  Kolath."

            "Lo encontrarás, te lo aseguro."

**:**

            Pronto llegaron a una separación de dos caminos, uno iba a la izquierda, y otro a la derecha. Mario tomó una desición rápida. "Tomomos el de la derecha."

            "No, v-vamonos por el de la izquierda."

            "Porque?"

            "No, se, el de la derecha siempre es el que lleva a una trampa."

            "He escuchado eso antes. Bueno, vamos por el de la izquierda." Se fueron por allí. 

            Pasó una hora. Entonces Mario tubo una extraña sensación: como si lo estuvieran viendo. Se puso agitado, y Dok lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Fue entonces cuando Mario pudo ver que, en medio de los arbustos, había un koopa escondido.

            "Alli!" dijo, y desenvainó su espada, pero justamente en ese momento, sintió un golpe en la cabeza, y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

CINCO

            Mario se levantó, y miró a su alrededor: estaba en un calabozo. Se tocó la cintura, pero no tenía espada. Le dolía la cabeza, le habían dado un fuerte golpe. Estubo alli sentado pensando... ¿como no vió al que lo golpeó? Se acordó de Dok, seguramente lo habían puesto en un calabozo aparte.

            Pasaron casi dos horas, cuando entraron dos koopas fuertemente armados.

            "Kolath quiere verte," dijo uno.

            "Donde está Dok?" preguntó Mario. "Esta vivo?"

            Los dos koopas se voltearon a ver, y se rieron.

            "!Lo mataron! Son unos...unos---."

            "¡Cayate! y ven con nosotros." Lo sujetaron, y se lo llevaron.

            Pronto entraron a un rán salón, en donde habían bastantes guerdias. En medio, estaba Kolath, y junto a él, había una persona vestida con el uniforme del imperio Koopa. Mario entrecerró los ojos, y vió quién era tal personaje.

            _¡Dok!_

**:**

            "Dok?!" dijo Mario. "que rayos haces con ese traje puest...oh no."

            Entonces, con una sonrisa, Kolath habló con su ronca voz. "Creo que es hora de informarte, Mario, que en realidad, Dok es un espía Koopa."

            "No."

            Kolath aventó una carcajada horrible. "Si. Todo este tiempo te engañó, y ahora, antes de morir, verás a tu grán amigucho decir unas palabras." Entonces  Dok gritó, "Que viva el imperio Koopa!" y todos lo guardias respondieron con un estruendoso viva.

            "Ahora," dijo Kolath. "llegó tu hora." Desenvainó su espada, y se acercó a Mario, pero Dok lo interrumpió. "Señor."

            "Si?" respondió Kolath.

            "Se le hace tarde, y debe entregarle esos planos al general supremo cuanto antes. Váyanse, y le ruego que me conceda el honor de despedazar a esta porquería." Dijo mirando a Mario.

            "Te concedo tu petición," dijo Kolath, y después, dirigiéndose a los demás copas, dijo, "!Vamonos! dejémoslos solos!"

            En diez minutos, Dok estaba solo con Mario.

            "Eres un traidos, un vil traidor," dijo Mario con ira.

            "Gracias. Antes de morir, tienes una pregunta?"

            "Si. Porque no me mataste antes?"

            "Porque quería que me dijeras el pasadiso secreto al castillo, pero como no me dijiste, me esperé. Por cieto, yo fui el que te noquié allá en el pantano, y nunca estube envenenado, me hize el que no podía vencer al cobra, y como ellos ya sabían que estaba de su lado, te atacaron a ti, y a  mi sólo uno, para despistarle."

            "No lo puedo creer, eras un general, ¡y un honguito!"

            "!Ja! Lo siento, pero así es la vida. Ah, te acuerdas que te dije que seguramente alguien desde adentro había dejado pasar a los intrusos que mataron al general? Pues fui yo. Ahora, a morir."

            "Eres un cobarde, todo mundo dirá que ejecustaste a Mario sin que él pudiera defenderse. No tendrás honores." Entonces Dok le cortó en el brazo a Mario con su espada, y este se dolió.

            "Esta bien," dijo Dok. "te dejaré pelear, pero lo tendrás que hacer que tu mano izquierda." Entonces Dok agarró una espada que estaba en una mesa, y se la aventó a Mario, quien la agarró en el aire con su mano zurda.

            Entonces empezó el ataque, Dok era bastante distro con la espada, y aunque Mario era bueno con ambas manos, con la izquierda era mucho peor.

            "Te hare pedazos!" gritaba Dok mientras daba espadazos, y Mario peleaba pacientemente, esperando su oportunidad. Grandes chispas saltaban del golpear de las espadas. Era todo un espectáculo. Lo dos saltaban, luchaban, gritaban, se defendían y volvían a ataquar. Pero Mario, al estar peleando con su otra mano, se empezó a cansar. De repente, Dok le hizo un leve corte en su pierna, pero Mario siguió peleando. Pero entonces, con un espléndido espadazó, Dok envió la espada de Mario a volar por los aires, y se clavó en el piso, a espaldas de Dok.

            "Lo siento Mario," dijo Dok con una sonrisa. "Yo gano, tu pierdes. El que ríe al último, ríe mejor."

            "No he dado mi última carcajada." Entonces Dok lanzó su espada hacia el pecho de Mario, pero para su horror, éste efectuó un super mega salto, y voló por encima de él, y al aterrizar, agarró su espada que estaba clavada en el piso. Dok se volteó rápidamente, pero Mario fue más rápido, y clavo su espada atravez de Dok.

            Silencio.

            Dok tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Tiró su espada, y miro fijo a Mario, quien aún tenía su espada atravesándolo. Entonces Mario le dijo, "Por cierto...creo que yo reí al último." Entonces Dok cayó pesadamente al suelo.

**:**

            Mario salió apresuradamente, tenía que alcanzar a los koopas, antes de que llegaran a su imperio. Tomó un yoshi que estaba por alli, y se fue a toda velocidad. Pero había un problema, el valle cobra estaba a tan sólo minutos de el imperio koopa, seguramente Kolath y su tropa ya habían llegado.

            **Mientras, en el Imperio Koopa...**

Kolath y los suyos entraron al Castillo de Gorg, y se dirigieron a la sala de juntas, en donde el general supremo koopa lo esperaba. Entró solo al obscuró salón, y allí, frente a él, estaba el general supremo.

            Kolath se puso sobre una rodilla, y dijo, "Mi lord, aquí están los planes de batalla de los honguitos.

            "Excelente," dijo una voz bastante baja y diabólica. "Que de Mario?"

            "Muerto."

            "Bwa, bwa, bwa. Tantos años, y yo nunca pude, y ahora tu, Kolath, lo lograste. Serás grandemente recompensado."

            "Gracias, Mi Lord."

            "Ahora, dame los planes."

            "!Un momento!" dijo una voz a lo lejos. "No tan rápido!"

            "!!Mario!!" gritaron los dos koopas horrorizados.

            "Ja, no es fácil deshacerse de mi, eh?"

            "Dijiste que estaba muerto!" gritó el general.

            "P-pero, yo..."

            "Denme esos planes, o absténganse a las consecuencias!" gritó Mario.

            "No se preocupe, Mi Lord, yo lo materé" dijo Kolath.

            "No," dijo el general airado. "tu fallaste, no me sirves para nada, yo me encargaré de él" Entonces el general agarró su espada, y atravesó a Kolath, quien cayó muerto.

            Todo el tiempo el general había estado en un lugar oscuro, pero cuando salió a la luz, Mario pudo ver de quién se trataba.

            Bowser.

            "Tu," dijo Mario. "Sabía que estabas detrás de todo esto!"

            "Te cortaré en mil pedazos." Dijo el enorme dragón.

            "Muchos, muchos han dicho lo mismo... y heme aquí." Dijo Mario con una sonrisa sarcástica

            Bowser lanzó un rugido, y se avalanzó conta Mario, entencos los dos dieron el espadazo más fuerte de sus vidas, tanto que las dos espadas salieron volando cortadas en mil pedazos.

            Entonces alli estaban los dos, sin armas, pero de repente, y sin que Mario se lo esperara, Bowser lanzó una ardiente llamarada de fuego, que por poco calcina a Mario.

            "Yo tengo mi fuego, pero tu, sólo tus puños," Dijo Bowser Con una enorme sonrisa, dejándose ver sus colmilludos y afilados dientes.

            "Aún así, ganaré."

            Bowser lanzó una enorme carcajada, y Mario aprovechó, con un enorme salto, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Bowser se dolió y empezó a lanzarle fuego , pero con destreza esquivó las llamaradas. Varias veces Mario se las arragló para agarrar a Bowser por la cola, y mandarlo a volar y estrellarlo en la pared, y en otras, le dio puñetazos en la cara. Pero en una de esas, Mario dio un mal salto, y tropezó, y con grán poder, Bowser le dio un puñetazo y Mario se estreyó fuertemente contra la pared, y casi pierde el conocimiento. Se sintió mereado, y veía doble. Le dolían los huesos.

            Bowser se la acercó, y sonrió. Mario intentó saltar, pero un pudo: no tenía fuerzas.

            Cerró los ojos, y esperó que el fuego lo calcinara.

            "Este momento le esperé por toda mi vida," entonces abrió su boca. Toda su vida pasó por la mente de Mario. Raramente, en ves de tener miedo, se relajó. Moriría, pero como hérue, luchando por su reino, por sus convicciones, por sus amigos. 

            Entonces gritó.

            Pero el grito no fue de Mario. Abrió sus ojos, y vió que Bowser tenía una flecha atravesada por su estómago. Gritó, y lanzó algo al suelo, hubo una nube de humo, y desapareció, dejando solo... los planes secretos.

            "Que rayos hace el grán Mario Bros. tirado en el suelo?" djo una vos familiar.

            "¡¡Luigi!!" los dos hermaos se abrazaron fuertemente. Lo que pasa es que Luigi era de SSRH, y era espía en el imperio koopa.

            "Me salvaste la vida hermano!"

            "De nada, compadre." Entonces agarraron los planes, y se dirigieron al reino honguito.

ÚLTIMO

            Los honores fueron grandes. A los hermanos Bros. les hicieron una grán fiesta. Les dieron medallas, reconcocimientos... ¡hasta el rey volvió de la guerra para premiarlos! Fue un grán día.

            Al llegar la noche, los dos hermanos caminaron hacia su casita, la cual Mario no había visitado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y mientras la hermosa luna llena iluminaba el estreyado cielo, Mario se preguntaba si volvería a tener pronto otra grán aventura como ésta. Lo que no sabía era que muy, muy pronto.

            Al llegar a su casa, Mario se tumbó en la cama, y por primera ves, después de mucho tiempo, Mario durmió tranquilo toda la noche.

**FIN**

por Knight


End file.
